


Magic of Christmas

by Emony (artphilia)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Academy Era, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artphilia/pseuds/Emony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock hatte nicht an Liebe auf den ersten Blick geglaubt bis ... Nun ja, bis er Nyota das erste Mal begegnete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Für meine liebe Freundin May20

Spock war die Ruhe selbst. Es wäre unlogisch gewesen vor seiner ersten Unterrichtsstunde nervös zu sein. Er war der einzige vulkanische Dozent an der Starfleet Akademie und somit konnte faktisch gesehen niemand den angehenden Linguisten die Feinheiten seiner Sprache besser beibringen als er selbst. Vulkanisch als seine Muttersprache zu bezeichnen wäre ein wenig bizarr, da seine Mutter anders als sein Vater ein Mensch war.

Seit er sein Studium an der Akademie abgeschlossen hatte, bemühte er sich Starfleet zu unterstützen. Nicht nur als Wissenschaftler, auch als Repräsentant einer Spezies, die sich seit rund hundert Jahren mit den Menschen auseinandersetzte ohne sie jedoch als ebenbürtig anzuerkennen. Selbst sein Vater Sarek, vulkanischer Botschafter auf der Erde, hielt eine gewisse Distanz zu den Menschen. Spock hatte seinen Vater in dieser Hinsicht nie verstanden, hatte er doch eine menschliche Frau geheiratet. Angeblich um die Menschen besser verstehen zu können. Spock fand diese Begründung ein wenig dürftig.

Das Auditorium bot eine perfekte Akustik. Er musste nicht sehr laut sprechen, damit ihn auch die Kadetten in den hintersten Reihen verstanden. Vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch breitete er sein Unterrichtsmaterial aus, die Leinwand hinter ihm stellte einen Willkommensgruß auf Vulkanisch dar. Spock erhob sich von seinem Platz, ging um den Tisch herum und blieb vor ihm stehen. Seine ersten Worte hatte er sich gründlich überlegt. Er wollte nicht wie ein typischer Vulkanier auftreten, kalt und unnahbar. Er wollte jedoch auch nicht allzu kumpelhaft rüberkommen, obgleich ihm viel daran lag, dass die Kadetten seinen Unterricht mochten.

Während er sprach, ließ er seinen Blick sorgfältig über die Sitzreihen schweifen. "Ich heiße Sie willkommen im Unterricht Vulkanisch für Fortgeschrittene. Sie alle haben das erste Semester bereits hinter sich und bewiesen, dass Sie die Grundzüge meiner Heimatsprache verstanden haben. Meine Aufgabe ist es nun, Ihnen beizubringen das gelernte Vokabular korrekt in Morphologie, Syntax, Phonetik und Phonologie umzusetzen." Er machte eine kurze Pause, als er mit seinem Rundblick etwa in der Mitte der Sitzreihe angelangte. Dort bemerkte er eine junge Afroamerikanerin, die sich bereits zu seinen einführenden Worten Notizen zu machen schien, während alle anderen Kadetten schweigend dasaßen und ihm lauschten, wodurch sie seine Aufmerksamkeit wie ein Magnet anzog. Als sie ihren Blick erhob und dem von Spock begegnete war sein Geist wie leer gefegt. Er wollte seine kleine Rede nur zu gern beenden, doch es kam ihm vor als habe ihm eine fremde Kraft alle Gedanken geraubt. Er konnte den Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Unruhe breitete sich in ihm aus, als er vergeblich versuchte sich zu erinnern, wie seine Ansprache weiterging.

In einer der hinteren Reihen schnellte ein Arm nach oben. Als Spock ihn nicht gleich bemerkte, erhob sich der entsprechende Kadett. "Commander?", sagte er und riss den Vulkanier damit aus seiner Hypnose.

"Sprechen Sie." Spock musste sich bemühen den Blick von der Kadettin abzuwenden und den jungen Mann zu fokussieren, der seine Aufmerksamkeit forderte.

"Verzeihen Sie, Commander. Ich frage mich, weshalb wir diverse fremde Sprachen lernen müssen, wenn es doch die Universalübersetzer gibt."

"Vielleicht solltest du dir dann einen anderen Schwerpunkt suchen", antwortete die junge schwarze Frau, als sie sich zu ihrem Mitstudenten umwandte.

Wäre er nicht zur Hälfte Vulkanier hätte Spock über diesen rauen Kommentar geschmunzelt. "Nun", sagte Spock und ließ den beiden Kadetten somit keine Möglichkeit eine Diskussion über Sinn und Unsinn der Sprachlehre zu beginnen. "Stellen Sie sich vor, Sie befinden sich als Kommunikationsoffizier an Bord eines Raumschiffes. Sie haben Kollegen an Bord, die nicht von der Erde stammen, oder Besuch von einer anderen föderalen Welt und die Technik versagt aus irgendeinem Grund. Wie kommunizieren Sie in einer solchen Situation? Selbstverständlich kommt es selten vor, dass es zum Ausfall der Universalübersetzer kommt, dennoch muss man diese Möglichkeit in Betracht ziehen. Zu guter Letzt ist es eine Frage von Respekt anderen Völkern gegenüber."

"Nur wenige Vulkanier sprechen Englisch", argumentierte der Kadett aus der hinteren Reihe. "Soweit mir bekannt ist, sind Sie zur Hälfte Mensch. Daher ist es kein Wunder, dass..."

"Niemand zwingt dich hier zu sein. Wie wäre es, wenn du aufhörst den Unterricht zu stören, wenn er dir so sinnlos erscheint? Ich für meinen Teil möchte vulkanisch lernen und andorianisch und romulanisch und..."

"Kadett...", unterbrach Spock sie autoritär und schritt auf die junge Frau zu, die zunehmend von ihrem Mitstudenten genervt schien.

"Uhura."

Spock nickte. "Kadett Uhura, ich denke der junge Mann hat Ihren Standpunkt verstanden."

Sie nickte, drehte sich wieder nach vorn und war bemüht ihren Mitstudenten zu ignorieren.

"Kadett Uhura spricht jedoch einen Punkt an, den man nicht ignorieren kann. Eine Gewisse Leidenschaft für fremde Sprachen sollten Sie mitbringen, wenn Sie vorhaben die Akademie als Kommunikationsoffizier zu verlassen. Andernfalls wäre es durchaus ratsam, wenn Sie sich nach einer Alternative umsehen. Ich stelle sehr hohe Ansprüche an meine Studenten."

Ohne noch etwas zu sagen stand der angesprochene Kadett auf und verließ den Hörsaal. Als Spocks Blick erneut zu Uhura wanderte, konnte er ihr fassungsloses Kopfschütteln sehen. Für ihn hatte sich das Thema damit erledigt, der Störenfried war gegangen. Und so setzte Spock seine Ansprache unbeirrt fort und machte seine erste Unterrichtsstunde. Er ertappte sich jedoch immer wieder dabei, wie sein Blick zu Uhura schweifte.

XIXIXIXIXIXI

Ihre Noten waren ausgezeichnet. Uhura war mit ihren Leistungen in diesem Semester sehr zufrieden. Dennoch zitierte Commander Spock sie über Wochen hinweg immer wieder zu sich, gab ihr zusätzliche Aufgaben, um sie herauszufordern und zu testen. Sie hatte nichts gegen zusätzliche Arbeit. Sie ging nicht davon aus, dass ein Leben bei Starfleet ein Spaziergang war. Dennoch verstand sie nicht, warum er offenbar nur sie so gesondert behandelte.

Kurz vor den Winter-Semesterferien bat er sie erneut zu sich ins Büro zu kommen. Uhura schlüpfte gerade in ihre Stiefel, als Gaila ihr gemeinsames Quartier betrat. Die Orionerin grinste übers ganze Gesicht und Uhura wusste, dass sie gleich von einem neuen Kerl erzählen würde. Allerdings hatte sie kein Bedürfnis noch mehr schlüpfrige Geschichten aus Gailas Liebesleben zu hören. Nicht, dass sie es ihrer Zimmergenossin und Freundin nicht gönnte bei den männlichen Studenten so beliebt zu sein, aber sie selbst begann sich zunehmend einsam zu fühlen. Gerade zu dieser Zeit des Jahres. Und so empfand sie Gailas Eroberungsberichte oftmals wie Salz in einer offenen Wunde.

"Ich glaube ich bin verliebt", schwärmte Gaila und sank verträumt auf ihr Bett.

"Das sagst du jedes Mal." Uhura stand auf und versuchte ihre wachsende Verbitterung zu unterdrücken. Allmählich fing sie an daran zu zweifeln, dass Gaila überhaupt wusste, was es bedeutete verliebt zu sein.

Gaila verzog den Mund zu einer Grimasse. "Ach Süße, du solltest mit mir zur Weihnachtsfeier gehen."

"Damit irgendein hirnloser betrunkener Kadett mich mit Süßholzgeraspel versucht zu verführen? Nein, danke." Uhura schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich kenne einen Typ, der zu dir passen würde. Er ist umwerfend attraktiv und hat die schönsten blauen Augen, die ich je gesehen habe."

"Das klingt, als solltest du ihn dir schnappen. Diese Typen sich doch alle gleich. Die erzählen dir, was du hören willst, um dich rumzukriegen und einen Tag später wissen sie schon nicht mal mehr deinen Namen."

Gaila seufzte. "Vielleicht hast du Recht. Ich versuche mein Glück bei ihm. Ich muss ihn nur mal ohne seinen Kumpel erwischen. Die kleben wie Pech und Schwefel zusammen. Und ich kann diesen Arzt nicht ausstehen."

"Du kannst jeden Arzt nicht ausstehen, Gaila", erwiderte Uhura und schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf.

"Es ist unheimlich, wenn jemand mehr über meinen Körper weiß als ich selbst. Aber bei diesem ist es noch mal was anderes. Du solltest mal hören, wie abfällig der ständig über Frauen redet. So ein elender Sexist ist mir schon lange nicht mehr begegnet. Ich kann ihn nicht leiden."

Uhura nahm sich ihre Unterlagen. "Ich würde gerne noch mit dir plaudern, Gaila, aber ich muss los."

"Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Gaila wissen, während sie aus ihren Stiefeln schlüpfte.

"Commander Spock wollte noch was mit mir bereden."

"Schon wieder? Ich glaube der steht auf dich, Süße."

"Unsinn", winkte Uhura ab. "Ich denke nur, dass er mich in beruflicher Hinsicht schätzt."

"Wenn er dich anspricht, achte mal auf seinen Blick. Wenn er dir auf die Lippen sieht anstatt in die Augen, will er dich." Gaila grinste vielsagend. Sie sprach aus Erfahrung.

Uhura seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. Es war erstaunlich, wie sprunghaft Gailas Gedanken waren. Von einer Sekunde zur anderen sprach sie über eine Eroberung, dann über einen völlig anderen Kerl und schließlich gab sie ihrer Freundin Tipps. "Ich muss los. Bis später." Uhura wollte ihr keine Möglichkeit geben noch etwas dazu zu sagen.

XIXIXIXIXIXI

Das Schott glitt beiseite und Uhura betrat das bereits viel zu vertraute Büro. Spock stand von seinem Sessel auf und trat vor den Tisch. "Danke, dass Sie es einrichten konnten vorbeizukommen, Kadett." Er deutete auf einen der zwei Stühle vor seinem Schreibtisch. "Bitte nehmen Sie Platz."

Sie nickte und kam der Aufforderung nach. Spock setzte sich ihr gegenüber auf die Tischkante. Uhura bemerkte eine Veränderung in seiner Atmung. Für die meisten Menschen war sie zu gering, um wirklich auffällig zu sein. Doch da sie inzwischen viel Zeit mit Spock verbrachte hatte und dank ihres ausgezeichneten Gehörs, war sie imstande gewisse Unterschiede wahrzunehmen.

"Ich möchte Sie nicht lange aufhalten", sagte Spock und hoffte ihr fiele nicht auf, dass er die Unwahrheit sagte. Tatsächlich suchte er seit geraumer Zeit in regelmäßigen Abständen Vorwände, um sie außerhalb des Unterrichts sehen zu können. "Sie sind Ihrem Jahrgang weit voraus und ich fürchte, dass Sie sich schon bald in meinem Unterricht langweilen werden."

"Dass ich meinem Jahrgang voraus bin, hat womöglich damit zu tun, dass Sie mir immer wieder Zusatzmaterial anbieten."

Spock nickte schwach. "In der Tat. Nichtsdestotrotz sind meine Angebote stets freiwillig zu erledigen. Sie haben eine enorme Begabung, die ich als Dozent sehr schätze und fördern möchte. Sie lediglich den Standardunterricht machen zu lassen wäre eine Unterforderung Ihrer Fähigkeiten und ich wäre der Letzte, der Ihre Ausbildung bremsen möchte. Daher möchte ich Ihnen einen Zusatzkurs anbieten, der Ihr Studium signifikant verkürzen würde. Resultierend daraus könnten Sie sich schon bald einen neuen sprachlichen Schwerpunkt auswählen." Den er leider nicht unterrichten würde. Sie jedoch zu bremsen, um sie über einen möglichst langen Zeitraum an sich zu binden, war nicht richtig und absolut nicht mit seinem Gewissen zu vereinbaren.

"Kann ich darüber nachdenken, Sir?"

"Selbstverständlich."

Der zusätzliche Unterricht würde ihre Freizeit stark dezimieren. Nicht, dass sie ihre Freizeit allzu effektiv nutzte, aber dennoch genoss sie es ab und an keinen Lernstress zu haben, einfach nur ein gutes Buch zu lesen.

"Ist das alles, Sir?"

Spocks Augen hingen an ihren. Seine Gedanken rasten. In seiner Vorstellung war es so leicht erschienen sie zum Weihnachtsball einzuladen. Jetzt wo sie hier vor ihm saß, kam ihm der Gedanke absurd vor. Und wahrscheinlich würde sie ihn wegen Belästigung anzeigen, was seinen unwiderruflichen Ausschluss von Starfleet zur Konsequenz hätte. Und dabei würde er nur zu gern den Weihnachtsball mit ihr verbringen. Ihre bloße Gegenwart würde ihm helfen den ansonsten furchtbaren Abend zu überstehen.

"Sir?" Uhura sah ihn fragend an. So abwesend hatte sie ihn noch nie erlebt. "Geht es Ihnen nicht gut, Sir?"

Spock schüttelte den Kopf und versuchte seine Gedanken und Gefühle wieder vollständig zu kontrollieren. "Bestens. Es geht mir bestens. Ja, das war alles. Ich... wünsche Ihnen schöne Ferien."

Uhura musterte ihn gründlich. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, woher dieser Gedanke plötzlich kam, aber sie fragte sich, ob Vulkanier Weihnachten feiern oder zumindest ein vergleichbares Fest. "Werden Sie über Weihnachten nach Vulkan reisen? Zu Ihrer Familie?"

"Vulkanier feiern Weihnachten nicht."

Die Antwort war so stoisch, wie Uhura erwartet hatte. "Soweit mir bekannt ist, haben Sie eine menschliche Mutter. Hatte sie keinen Einfluss auf Ihre Erziehung?" Der Gedanke, dass ein Hybrid nur streng nach einer Kultur lebte, widerstrebte ihr massiv. Sie wusste genau, dass sie sich niemals von ihrem Mann - wenn sie jemals einen finden würde, der zu ihr passte - dazu bringen ließe die menschlichen Traditionen zu ignorieren. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er nicht menschlich wäre. Noch während sie darüber nachgrübelte, schalt sie sich, dass sie überhaupt daran dachte. Es kam ihr plötzlich unsinnig vor.

"Meine Mutter hat mich sogar sehr stark geprägt", gestand Spock. Aufgrund des persönlichen Themas führte er es jedoch nicht weiter aus. "Ich würde es jedoch vorziehen gewisse, sehr religiöse, Traditionen der Menschen nicht zu feiern. Mir ist der Sinn dahinter nicht klar." Uhura nickte geistesabwesend. Es konnte sicher nicht leicht gewesen sein, Mutter eines Vulkaniers zu sein. Frau eines Vulkaniers... Zu lieben und nicht zurückgeliebt zu werden.

"Weihnachten ist längst nicht mehr so religiös wie vor ein paar hundert Jahren. Es geht dabei vielmehr darum Zeit mit den Menschen - Personen", verbesserte sie sich, "zu verbringen, die man liebt." Plötzlich fiel ihr der Widerspruch auf. Warum sollten Vulkanier ein Fest der Liebe feiern, wenn sie zu solchen Gefühlen nicht imstande waren? Sie fröstelte innerlich. Was für eine kalte Welt musste Vulkan sein? Mit einem Mal spürte Uhura das Bedürfnis doch zu diesem Ball zu gehen. Sie würde ihre Mitschüler für einige Wochen nicht sehen und einige von ihnen würde sie doch sehr vermissen. Selbst Gaila mit all ihren Verehrern.

Die beiden sahen sich für einige Zeit schweigend an, dann erhob sich Uhura. "Versuchen Sie die Schönheit der Weihnachtszeit zu genießen, Sir. Auch wenn Sie keinen Sinn in dieser alten irdischen Tradition finden."

Er nickte nur und sie verließ sein Büro.

XIXIXIXIXIXI

Eine Woche später fand sich Spock in dem großen Ballsaal wider, der eigens für diese Feier dekoriert worden war. Eine wahre Flut von Gold, Silber, Weiß, Rot und Grün schien über ihm einzubrechen. Fröhliches Gelächter vermischte sich mit Gesprächen und Weihnachtsmusik, die vom Akademie Orchester gespielt wurde. Der gesamte Saal leuchtete und für einen kurzen Moment fragte Spock sich, ob er den Befehl hierher zu kommen hätte verweigern sollen. Seine Sinne fühlten sich überlastet von all den Geräuschen, Düften und Lichtern.

"Punsch?" Ein Kellner blieb mit einem Tablett gut gefüllter Gläser vor dem Vulkanier stehen, der nur eine Braue wölbte.

"Nein, danke." Noch so eine typisch menschliche Eigenschaft, Alkohol zur Entspannung zu trinken. Spock wagte sich einige Schritte weiter in den Saal hinein, scannte den Raum mit seinen Blicken, doch er konnte Uhura nirgendwo sehen.

Am anderen Ende des Saals hinter der Bühne diskutierte Uhura mit ihrer Zimmergenossin. "Du kannst mir meinen Weihnachtswunsch nicht ausschlagen, Nyota." Gailas dunkelrotes Kleid glitzerte bei jeder ihrer Bewegungen und schien nicht aus Stoff, sondern nur aus Pailletten zu bestehen. "Bitte, bitte, bitte."

"Sie werden mich auslachen, Gaila. Und ich muss sie alle im nächsten Jahr wieder sehen."

"Unsinn, niemand wird lachen. Du hast eine wundervolle Stimme", argumentierte die Orionerin dagegen und gab ihrer Freundin einen Schubs Richtung Bühne. "Zudem wirst du die Aufmerksamkeit sämtlicher Kerle auf dich ziehen. Du brauchst dringend eine Beziehung, ehe du eine verbitterte Jungfer wirst."

"Wenn ich das anschließend bereue, Gaila, werde ich mir eine neue Zimmergenossin suchen und nie mehr auch nur ein Wort mit dir reden", sagte Uhura scharf und hob warnend ihren Zeigefinger.

"Awww, das wird super!", kreischte ihre Freundin voller Freude und umarmte Uhura aufs Herzlichste.

Ihr schneeweißes, seidenes Kleid lag wie eine zweite Haut über ihrer Figur und betonte jede Rundung perfekt. Gaila hatte das Kleid herausgesucht und erklärt, dass es ein perfekter Kontrast zu ihrer dunklen Haut war. Das lange schwarze Haar trug Uhura an diesem Abend hochgesteckt. Nur vereinzelte Locken umrahmten ihr Gesicht. Die angehende Linguistin betete, dass keiner der hauchdünnen Träger riss, der ihr Kleid an Ort und Stelle hielt oder dass sie nicht versehentlich mit ihren Highheels umknickte.

Ohne auch nur zu den vielen Gästen hinab zu sehen ging sie direkt zum Leiter des Orchesters hinüber, um ihren Musikwunsch mitzuteilen. Dieser nickte nur und freute sich auf die Abwechslung, da er diesmal nicht singen musste. Seine Stimmbänder waren für die kleine Pause mehr als Dankbar.

Uhura ging hinüber zum Mikrofon, warf einen letzten Blick hinter die Bühne, wo Gaila stand und still jubelte. Duzende erwartungsvoller Augenpaare starrten sie von unten her an und für einen Moment war Uhura sich sicher, dass sie keinen Ton herausbringen würde. Sie hatte nie zuvor vor so vielen Leuten gesungen.

Das Orchester spielte eine weitere Melodie an, die Spock jedoch nicht vollkommen fremd war. Er erinnerte sich vage daran, dass seine Mutter sie einst gesummt hatte. Neugierig wandte er sich zur Bühne hinüber und erstarrte als er Uhura dort oben stehen sah. Zu seiner Überraschung sah sie nicht nur wie eine Phantasiegestalt seiner Träume aus, sie begann auch noch mit einer glockenklaren Stimme zu singen, der er angeregt lauschte.

"I'm dreaming of a white Christmas  
Just like the ones I used to know   
Where the treetops glisten,   
and children listen   
To hear sleigh bells in the snow"

Spock konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Sie bezauberte ihn in jeder Hinsicht und er wusste schließlich, warum es gut gewesen war doch zur Feier zu kommen. Als sie mit ihrem Lied fertig war, tobte der gesamte Saal und die Begeisterung der Leute schien für Minuten nicht abzureißen. Uhura lächelte verlegen, bedankte sich und zog sich schließlich hinter der Bühne zurück. Es war als wäre der hellste aller Sterne verloschen, als sie aus seiner Sicht verschwand. Etwas Ähnliches hatte Spock nie zuvor empfunden. Er musste zu ihr, musste ihr sagen, wie umwerfend er ihren Gesang fand.

Zielstrebig gelangte der Vulkanier in den Bereich hinter der Bühne.

Uhura stand dort umringt von Leuten, die sie aufforderten noch ein Lied zu singen. Aber sie verneinte immer wieder, fühlte sich überrollt und alles andere als wohl plötzlich im Mittelpunkt zu stehen. Als sie Spock entdeckte, war er wie ein willkommener Rettungsring. "Sir, haben Sie einen Moment?", fragte sie an Spock gewandt und entschuldigte sich flüchtig bei ihren begeisterten Zuhörern.

Spock nickte und folgte der flüchtenden jungen Frau durch einige Hintertüren, bis sie auf der Rückseite des Gebäudes herauskamen. Dort war niemand außer ihnen. Uhura öffnete die Tür und atmete begierig die frische Luft ein.

"Sie haben wundervoll gesungen", sagte Spock schließlich leise.

Uhura sah ihn an und wusste nichts zu erwidern. Nie zuvor hatte sie sich so klaustrophobisch gefühlt wie vor wenigen Minuten als sie von so vielen Leuten umzingelt gewesen war. Niemand von ihnen wollte ihr etwas Böses tun, dennoch hatte sie sich in die Enge getrieben gefühlt. "Danke."

"Ich nehme an Sie haben über mein Angebot nachgedacht?", fragte Spock schließlich, als Uhura sich wieder einigermaßen gefasst hatte.

"Ich... ehrlich gesagt... nein. Ich..." Für einen angehenden Kommunikationsoffizier drückte sie sich lausig aus. Uhura atmete einige Male tief durch und sagte dann mit gewohnter Gefasstheit: "Ich bin noch zu keiner Entscheidung gekommen, Sir. Ich musste nur dringend da raus und ich wusste, Sie würden wie ein Schutzschild wirken. Keiner hätte es gewagt mich weiter zu bedrängen, da Sie bei mir waren. Es tut mir leid, dass ich Sie unter einem falschen Grund hierher geführt habe."

Spock nickte verstehend. "Ich nehme es Ihnen nicht übel. Die Begeisterung mancher Leute kann erschreckend sein. Schlimmer manchmal, als eine tatsächliche Drohung." Uhura nickte nachdenklich. "Geht es Ihnen jetzt besser?"

"Etwas", sagte Uhura ehrlich und sah zurück in den Korridor aus dem sie gekommen waren. Nur sehr leise hörte sie die Musik aus dem Saal zu ihnen dringen. Der nächtliche Himmel über ihnen verlockte zu einem Spaziergang, doch es war bei weitem zu kalt dafür. Ihr Mantel war drinnen in der Garderobe. Und sie wollte noch nicht wieder zurückgehen.

Spocks Schweigen war angenehm.

Er folgte ihrem Blick nach oben zu den Sternen. "Ich kann nicht erwarten sie aus der Nähe zu sehen", sagte Uhura schließlich träumerisch.

"Sie sind von da oben nicht näher als von hier."

Sie warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu. "Wie unromantisch realistisch Sie sind, Commander."

Spock hob nur eine Braue und musterte die Frau vor sich mit stiller Bewunderung. Nach einer Weile bemerkte er ihr Frösteln und zog ohne nachzudenken die Jacke seiner Galauniform aus, um sie ihr über die Schulter zu legen.

Er verharrte für einen Moment, als sein rechter Arm sich um ihre Schulter legte. Zaghaft drehte Uhura sich von der Seite zu ihm herum. Sie konnte nur aus dem Augenwinkel die Konturen seines Gesichts erkennen. Irgendwas hatte sich plötzlich geändert. Aus einer harmlosen Geste war ein unerwartet magischer Moment entstanden, der - sie wagte diesen Gedanken kaum zu ende zu denken - kaum romantischer hätte sein können.

Spock bewegte sich jedoch nicht weg. Er sah sie an, atmete den sanften Duft ihres Parfüms ein und wünschte sich den Mut zu finden sich ihr zu öffnen. Nie zuvor hatte er einen solch immensen Wunsch gespürt sich einer Frau zu nähern, wie seit dem ersten Blickkontakt mit ihr.

Uhura vergaß zu atmen, als die Zeit plötzlich stehen blieb. Langsam drehte sie sich zu ihm herum, so dass sie ihm in die Augen sehen konnte. Er wich weiterhin nicht zurück, machte jedoch auch keine Bewegung in ihre Richtung. Die Situation wurde nach einigen gedehnten Sekunden seltsam beklemmend. Uhura schluckte und suchte nach Worten. Sie musste irgendwas sagen, um die Situation zu ändern.

Spock kam ihr jedoch zuvor. "Ich würde Sie gerne küssen", flüsterte er und war erstaunt über den tiefen Klang seiner eigenen Stimme. Er brauchte ihr Einverständnis. Er wollte seine Karriere nicht für einen Kuss aufs Spiel setzen.

"Einverstanden", brachte sie heißer hervor und schloss die Augen.

Er hatte diese Berührung schon so oft bei Menschen gesehen, selbst jedoch nie zuvor eine Frau geküsst. Zögerlich lehnte er sich zu ihr vor und schloss ebenfalls die Augen. Als sich seine Lippen mit ihren berührten, löste es eine wahre Sinnflut an Gefühlen in ihm aus von denen er nicht wusste, dass er sie empfinden konnte. Er legte seine Arme um sie, intensivierte den Kuss. Uhura öffnete schließlich ihre Lippen und er schmeckte sie zum ersten Mal. Es war als käme er nachhause.

Uhura wollte nicht darüber nachdenken, was dieser Kuss bedeutete und wohin er führen würde. Die kulturellen Unterschiede waren gravierend, jedoch nicht unüberwindbar. Und allein die Tatsache, dass er sie um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, öffnete ihr Herz in einer Weise, wie sie es schon nicht mehr erwartet hatte.

Weihnachten war tatsächlich das Fest der Liebe. Und sie beide hatten die Liebe gefunden, als sie am wenigstens damit gerechnet hatten. 

 

~fin


End file.
